


Ring Out The Bells Again

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Astral Projection, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Raven astrally projects to another plane to meditate in the noisy Titans Tower. Beast Boy's taken up a habit of taking advantage of her lack of response and awareness. Part of Somnotember.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bubba, Somnotember 2020





	Ring Out The Bells Again

Raven's meditative trance could and once had survived through an earthquake. Beast Boy knew that once she went under, she damn well stayed under, and it was in fact exactly the thing he counted on as he crept toward her while she sat cross-legged on the floor, hands on her knees, deep in her meditation. Her control and her focus were something to be admired, but also something to be despoiled, and Beast Boy knew exactly what he was about as he advanced upon her. "Hey, Rae?" he asked. He didn't even try to whisper. If she was under enough to do what he needed to do, she wouldn't respond to his words at all.

She didn't reply. She sat, eyes closed, completely gone. Beast Boy didn't fully understand her meditation, but Raven was astral projecting, her consciousness utterly detached from her body, and 'meditation' was just the way she explained it. She was gone, and her body sat still living but ultimately empty. Which in turn left her primed for Beast Boy to fill in some less than charitable ways, as he walked up toward her and admired the way she sat so quietly.

Beast Boy's limp but still oversized cock draped across Raven's head and onto her face as Beast Boy stood behind her and let his dick rest there. "Don’t mind me, I'm just hanging out," he told her, laughing to himself as he rubbed and grinded against her, savouring how unresponsive Raven remained, knowing that if she were conscious she would already be strangling him with her magic, but he felt like he could get away with anything as he stood there and flaunted his complete indulgence over Raven. She didn't stir. Didn't react. In a weird way, that was frustrating as could be to Beast Boy, who wanted nothing more than to be able to coax a reaction out of her and get her to respond, but in the place of those concerns had come something more exciting and vicious, the vulgar thrill of pushing Raven's body to the limit.

He circled slowly around her, and began to smack her with his flaccid cock. "Wake up, Raven, the tower's on fire," he teased, being a sniveling, smug shit to her as he taunted her, not caring about holding back. Being so used to feedback and snarky tongue lashings, the absence of a response had a funny way of bringing out his worst, making him act out louder and more mockingly; where normally he'd bounce off of her, here he just echoed off of her and grew in intensity. His dick drooled pre-cum all over her face as he smeared the head along her features, but still she was unmoving. "Well if you won't wake up, at least gimme a kiss." He pressed his balls against her lips and her nose, making sure every soft breath she slowly took in was heavy with the scent of his balls. Not that she'd be able to tell.

After grinding his nuts up against her lips a little and flaunting how completely he held control over this mess, Beast Boy drew back, let his cock drag and run along her face before he lined up his shot, eyeing her pretty mouth and ramming his thick cock into it. Her jaw opened up by sheer push of his cock cramming in, and her gag reflex hit immediately. Nobody was home to notice or care, leaving Beast Boy able to play around as much as he wanted with Raven's body. Wild thrusts into her mouth rocked on rougher and fiercer, brutalizing her and making her struggle and shiver under the weight of absolute indulgence.

Spit strands clung to Beast Boy's cock on each pull back, snapping off and landing onto her leotard, while more bubbled around her lips. Raven's noisy, choking struggle was utterly unchained, a reckless show of complete aggression and fever, indulging rougher in the pleasure. He throatfucked Raven without restraint or care. "Can you breathe okay?" he asked, balls smacking against her chin as he hammered faster forward, vicious and unrepentant and completely unable to control himself. "Let me know if you need to breathe. I'd hate it if you passed out while I did this." This was great material, and Beast Boy wished it wasn't all going to waste as he used it on Raven in the state she was in, unable to express the deepest, cruelest depths of his hunger. At the same time, he felt such joy in pushing her limits and keeping her giving in that it didn't matter.

He'd won. Everything he put Raven through now was simply a victory lap, something he could lay into her with and break her down fully through the pleasure of. It was unrelenting, shameless, and driven by a fundamental disrespect that ran through everything he did. He kept her helpless and doing whatever he wanted, kept her falling into hopeless submission, and the joy he found in putting her through this was simply uncontrollable. Beast Boy wanted more, relished in this primal delight, in a pleasure raw and wild and simply incapable of slowing down, putting her through her paces.

Raven's body remained as still as it could under these thrusts, but as she threatened to stumble back, hands tugged at her hair. The sharp pull still didn't wake Raven, which had him convinced nothing he could have possibly done to her could have. That suited him just fine as he treated her mouth like a fleshlight, plugging her throat up and using her without a care for the mess he made. He never stuck around to see how she reacted when she woke up, but she never did take him to task for it, so either she was too embarrassed, or drooling all over herself was just a risk of the meditation process. He didn't care which, and could never afford to joke at her expense about it, lest he outed himself.

It was why, no matter how much he would have loved to cover her ace in the biggest wad of cum he could muster, Beast Boy kept himself under control and came down her throat. He pumped her stomach full of cum and savoured the gooey mess he could make of her, making a mess of her stomach as he drained his balls right down her gullet, used Raven as thoroughly and disrespectfully as he could, made sure she was completely helpless against him before he drew sharply back and made a show of how much he'd left her a ravaged, gooey mess. He held her down and rubbed her nose into his pelvis a bit longer before finally pulling back, letting that last bunch of spit ooze from her mouth before he rubbed his slimy dick against her face a few times.

"See you again tomorrow?" he asked, tracing his cock head around her lips. Raven, predictably, said nothing, but Beast Boy made sure when she did come back around, the taste of cock would be heavy in her mouth as a little parting gift of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
